Among the present vibration and noise reduction measures in the urban rail transit industry, the floating slab track bed vibration isolation system has been widely applied in the vibration and noise control in the rail transit industry due to its ideal vibration isolation effect and its applicability in high-grade or special areas, for example, hospitals, concert halls, museums and the like, which have higher requirements on vibration reduction. In the floating slab track bed vibration isolation system, elastic vibration isolators are arranged below the track slab to isolate the vibration on the track slab from the foundation, so as to reduce the ambient vibration caused by the rail transit vehicles.
The rigidity of the existing elastic vibration isolators is or almost the linear rigidity. In this floating slab track-vehicle vibration isolation system, the mass will significantly vary because of different loads of the vehicles. This results in great difference in pressure of the existing floating slab track bed vibration isolation system under different loads. Consequently, the performance of the system is different under light loads and heavy loads. The system has poor vibration isolation effect under light loads, and the vertical movement of the track will be too large under heavy loads.
Therefore, the development of an adaptive vibration isolator which can effectively solve the above problems is needed urgently.